El árbol del cerezo
by Velveth
Summary: Conjunto de oneshots de diferentes parejas de Hogwarts relacionadas entre sí y que giran entorno al mismo elemento: el árbol del cerezo. "Cuentan que cuando dos personas se encuentran bajo este cerezo, están destinadas a vivir un amor eterno." / Dramione-Blinny-Hansy-TheoxLuna... etc!


Antes de nada el **DISCLAIMER**: _Los personajes y escenarios de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a J.K Rowling. Sin embargo, la historia es mía._

Bueno, esta vez os traigo un conjunto de oneshots (algunos tendrán continuación) sobre diferentes parejas de Hogwarts. He decidido empezar, como no, por **Draco&Hermione**. Debo deciros que habrá de la anterior generación y de la segunda también. Todas giran alrededor de un árbol del cerezo (el cual me he sacado de la manga) y están relacionadas entre sí salvo las de segunda generación, aviso.

**Aviso también que este fic contiene/contendrá ****lemmon, lenguaje ligeramente soez**** en muchas ocasiones, drama, humor, romance… **

Espero que os guste, ¡de verdad!

* * *

**Historia 01**

**Los sangrelimpia saben reír.**

Cuando Hermione Granger descubrió que era una bruja, sus padres no lo terminaron de creer. Estaban convencidos de que todo se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. No obstante, continuaron llegando cartas. Ellos afirmaban que pronto cesarían. Que se cansarían de tomarles el pelo pero, cuanto más sobres escritos con tinta esmeralda llegaban a la humilde casa de la familia Granger, más esperanza se reflejaba en los ojos inocentes de Hermione. Para ella no podía ser un error. Aquello justificaría la razón por la cual no terminaba de encajar con el resto de las niñas.

Un día, las expectativas de la niña se hicieron realidad. Estaba sentada en el sofá, leyendo un libro que le había regalado su tía días atrás. Su padre y su madre también estaban en el salón. El señor Granger leía la prensa del domingo en su acomodado sillón mientras que la señora Granger hacía manualidades con la ayuda de unas cartulinas y unas tijeras.

A Hermione no le gustaba el libro que estaba leyendo. Aunque tan sólo tuviera diez años tenía una gran capacidad de juzgar. Aseguraba que los hechos de la historia eran inverosímiles. Cuanto menos le gustaba ese libro, más indignada estaba ella. Hasta tal punto que lo hizo explotar. No intencionadamente, pero sufrió uno de los conocidos brotes de magia que podían sufrir los menores de edad.

Sus padres no daban crédito a lo sucedido. Lo habían visto, pero no podían creerlo. Fue entonces cuando admitieron que su hija era una bruja.

Hermione estaba emocionada por ir a Hogwarts, sin embargo, ¿cómo podría llegar? ¿Cómo podría saber nada acerca de esa escuela? ¿Cómo podría, de hecho, saber nada acerca de todo el mundo mágico? Hizo preguntas a sus padres, pero ambos desconocían la respuesta. Comenzaron a agobiarse. No sabían si quiera donde comprar el material.

Por fortuna, los problemas de la familia Granger se disiparon cuando recibieron una carta del director de Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore. En ella avisaba que, en un período de tres días, enviaría a un profesor de la escuela para que se llevara a Hermione a visitar Hogwarts y lugares básicos como el Callejón Diagon y el andén 9 y 3/4.

Así fue como Minerva McGonagall recogió a la niña y la llevó consigo. Ambas aprovecharon la visita al Callejón Diagon para comprar los libros de texto y todo el material escolar: desde los calderos hasta la varita.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts estaba anocheciendo.

—Sólo puedo mostrarte la escuela desde fuera. Esto nunca lo hemos hecho con otros alumnos. Es usted una excepción. Tengo que entrar un momento. No te muevas de aquí —indicó McGonagall.

—Señora... —llamó Hermione—. ¿Y ese árbol de ahí? —preguntó señalando un hermoso cerezo en flor.

—Ese árbol señorita Granger es un viejo cerezo que lleva en esta escuela desde hace siglos —explicó McGonagall serena—. Está encantado y siempre está en flor. Cuenta la leyenda que si dos personas se encuentran, están destinadas a un amor eterno... —dijo—. Bueno, Granger, vuelvo en seguida. No se mueva.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Realmente no soñaba mucho con las historias de amor. Además, aún tenía diez años, en unas tres semanas cumpliría los once.

Una vez que McGonagall se hubo ausentado, se acercó al cerezo para verlo de cerca. Sin embargo, no se encontraba realmente sola. Junto al árbol del cerezo había un chico, contemplando las hermosas flores que parecían abrirse para él. Su pelo era rubio platino y su perfil elegante.

Cuando Hermione le vio, al instante pensó que era un chico muy guapo y atractivo. En aquel momento él se giró y la pudo ver. Al igual que Hermione apreció sus ojos grisáceos y profundos. Intensos.

En aquel momento, el corazón de una joven Hermione comenzó a latir con fuerza. Mientras se miraban en silencio sin decirse nada, pudo sentir el rubor en sus mejillas. Era como un conjuro que le habían lanzado.

No obstante, la magia no duró mucho.

—¡Draco! —Llamó un hombre que se encontraba a la distancia, de igual melena rubia y mismo porte.

Draco la miró durante unos segundos antes de acudir al reclamo de su padre. Cuando hubo llegado a su lado, el hombre le miró con severidad.

—Te dije que no te apartaras mucho.

—Sólo estaba mirando ese árbol —se justificó. Recordó a la persona que se ababa de cruzar—. Oye, padre, me dijiste que ningún otro alumno de primero podía visitar la escuela.

—Y no debería —respondió mirando al frente y avanzando el paso con su bastón negro—. Vámonos a casa.

Hermione regresó a casa eufórica. Sus padres le realizaron todo un interrogatorio. Era normal pensando que para ellos todo aquello continuaba siendo algo increíble.

Se tumbó en su cama pensando si volverá a ver a ese chico cuando empezara en Hogwarts, le hacía bastante ilusión.

* * *

—¡Le odio! —Exclamó Hermione tan irritada como una mala quemadura—. ¡Estoy hasta las narices de esa cucaracha de Malfoy! Cinco años soportándole y ahora es mucho peor pensando en su estúpida Brigada Inquisitorial.

La joven leona estaba sentada en el suelo de su Sala Común, con las piernas cruzadas, al igual que los brazos. Estaba en su quinto curso en Hogwarts y no aguantaba más a aquel chico que se encontró cinco años atrás junto a aquel árbol del cerezo. Si en ese momento hubiera sabido como era él de verdad le hubiera dado una fuerte colleja, de gratis, pero seguro que no se hubiera arrepentido.

—Calma, Hermione, ya sabemos todos como es Malfoy —tranquilizó Ginny, sentándose a su lado y dándole palmadas en la espalda—. Un incordio con patas, a todos les da follón. Aunque a ti te tiene especial ojeriza.

—Te juro que haría lo posible por convertirle en un hurón de por vida —afirmó la castaña.

En aquel momento bajaron de la habitación Harry y Ron, que no pudieron evitar apreciar la cara de antipatía que tenía su amiga.

—Vaya, Hermione, parece que hayas chupado un limón —comentó el pelirrojo sentándose en el sofá que tenían las chicas detrás.

—Cállate Ronald —espetó ella.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —Preguntó Harry, sentándose también en el sofá.

—Malfoy —respondió Ginny—, otra vez.

Hermione levantó la mano.

—Por favor, hablemos de otra cosa, porque voy a terminar volviéndome loca —dijo desesperada.

Malfoy era la pesadilla de Hermione, era la persona más irritante que había tenido el gusto de conocer en sus quince años de vida. No le soportaba, cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos de la escuela, se chocaba intencionadamente con ella, le insultaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y se pasaba las clases haciéndole burla, en especial en pociones, que tenía los afilados comentarios de Snape para ayudarle.

No soportaba a aquel idiota, para ella era siempre un hurón estúpido, un narcisista, un cobarde, una mala persona, un niño de papa… Era la última persona del planeta con la que podría llevarse bien.

* * *

—Hey, Draco, ¿qué haces? —Quiso saber Blaise Zabinni, que se había situado tras el sillón esmeralda en el que estaba sentado Malfoy.

El rubio tenía en su mano una especie de agenda con gusanillo, y una pluma a su lado, estaba anotando cosas con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

—Pues estoy barajando las posibles opciones para joder mañana a la sangresucia —respondió tranquilamente—. Estoy harto de lo mismo siempre.

—Tienes una fijación especial por Granger—dijo Blaise echándole un ojo a las cosas anotadas—. Tío, esto es lo más simple que has pensado nunca. Atácala con otra cosa, sigue insistiendo por el lado de la sangre, porque es algo que no puede olvidar: su sangre. ¿Por qué no la intentas acorralar? Métele un poco de miedo.

Draco se acarició la barbilla, planteándose esa opción.

—Suena interesante, ver la reacción de Granger seguro que merece la pena —sonrió.

* * *

Malfoy aprovechó el momento en el que Granger intervenía en clase para aprovechar su distracción y atraer a él su varita. Blaise estaba sentado al lado de él, y se tapó la boca con la mano al ver lo que acababa de hacer su amigo.

—Te va a matar si te descubre… —le susurró.

—Que lo intente... —dijo el con su característica sonrisa.

Cuando terminó la clase, tanto ella como Harry y Ron iban directos a la Sala Común, hasta que Hermione frenó en seco y tocó su cadera, sus piernas, metió sus manos por todos los bolsillos de su túnica o de su falda y miró en el suelo alrededor, todo bajo unos nervios considerables.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Harry, mientras Ron solo se quejaba de Snape sin cesar.

—Me parece que he olvidado mi varita en el aula de pociones, ahora os alcanzo —informó dando media vuelta rápidamente.

Cuando estuvo cerca del aula, pudo ver en la puerta de ésta a Malfoy. Genial, la persona que Hermione tenía menos ganas de ver. Estaba en pie, con la espalda apoyada en la pared rocosa de Hogwarts, las piernas cruzadas y portando su habitual sonrisa malévola.

Quiso pasar a su lado sin dirigirle la palabra, pero él la detuvo.

—¿Vienes a por esto? —Dijo mostrándole la varita.

—Dámela —ordenó ella.

—¿Cómo se piden las cosas? —Podía sentir la mofa del Slytherin.

Hermione resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor —dijo en un murmullo.

Él se inclinó a ella con la mano en la oreja.

—¿Qué? No te he entendido.

—Por favor —esta vez levantó la voz.

—Me parece que no, sangresucia —comentó y repentinamente comenzó a correr como si huyera con la varita de la chica.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta y tardó en reaccionar unos segundos hasta que finalmente fue tras él, a recuperar lo que le pertenece.

Draco corría por los pasillos, sin saber realmente a donde ir, podía escuchar los pasos de la Gryffindor corriendo a sus espaldas. No sabía dónde meterse, hasta que vio como una puerta aparecía ante él. No dudó ni un instante en abrirla y entrar en ella. Lo que encontró en el interior fue un sillón, una mesa redonda en otro extremo, y absolutamente nada interesante. Se quedó tan desconcertado mirando el lugar que no reparó en que Hermione había entrado tras él y le había alcanzado. Ella sabía que estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres.

—Dámela pedazo de idiota —espetó extendiendo su mano con la palma abierta.

—No sé por qué debería —replicó él.

—Porque es mi varita, ¿quizás?

Él sonrió con superioridad y se guardó la varita dentro de los pantalones, justo en la zona de su intimidad.

—Cógela —le instó dejando escapar un suave soplido que golpeó la cara de Hermione.

Hermione, que tenía la cara completamente colorada, le dio un fuerte empujón. Malfoy silbó.

—Que fuerza tienes sangresucia. Podrías dedicarte a la lucha libre, ¿eh? Además, por tu origen no eres digna de usar una varita —agitó la cabeza—. No, no me des las gracias —dijo teatralizando.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan gilipollas? —La paciencia de Hermione, como la de todo el mundo, tenía un límite, y Malfoy era experto en acabar con él. Sí, Malfoy era un auténtico profesional, tenía el título oficial de incordiar a Hermione.

—Las chicas no deberían decir esas cosas —comentó Draco sin dejar de burlarse de ella—. Aunque bueno, no veo a ninguna por aquí.

La joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dejó escapar un histérico chillido.

—¡No te soporto! —Alargó las palabras, enfatizando en sus nervios.

Se lanzó a Malfoy, sin cortarse en intentar meter la mano por dentro del pantalón. Draco no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda mientras trataba de evitar que Granger consiguiera meter la mano.

—Pero, ¿te has vuelto loca? —Ahora era él el que se ponía nervioso.

Empezaron a forcejear, balanceándose por todo el lugar, con la mala suerte de tropezar y caer en el sillón que había situado en la sala. Hermione había quedado encima y Malfoy abajo, en una postura muy incómoda para el rubio. Ella le miró por unos instantes y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tú lo has querido —dijo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por los costados.

En aquel momento, Hermione se sorprendió del resultado porque Malfoy comenzó a reír desesperadamente.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —Exclamó sorprendida—. Los sangrelimpia saben reír.

Draco no podía parar de soltar una carcajada tras otra y aquello le ponía nervioso, se reía con desasosiego y aunque parecía feliz exteriormente, por dentro tenía unas ganas de matar a Granger que le reventaban.

Fue muy difícil para él, pero finalmente consiguió devolverle las coquillas a la castaña, logrando que parara. Ella empezó a reír, y en aquel momento el corazón de Malfoy dio un vuelco. Jamás había visto la sonrisa de la chica. No, mentía. Jamás había vito a Granger reír por logro suyo. Dejó de hacerle cosquillas y se quedó en silencio observándola fijamente y pensando, a su pesar, que estaba viendo la sonrisa más bonita del mundo. Ella se serenó al instante y reparó en como Draco la miraba, la intensidad de sus fríos ojos.

—¿Pasa algo? —Se atrevió a preguntar con una seriedad que nunca antes había empleado con él.

Ambos seguían sobre aquel mullido sillón, Draco estaba tan tendido como le permitía el asiento y Hermione estaba un poco más erguida. Un silencio decoraba el lugar, no era incómodo porque ambos se miraban fijamente. La respuesta del chico tardó en llegar, pero lo hizo, aunque no en forma de palabras: Agarró a Hermione de los brazos con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él. La chica se sorprendió y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo único que consiguió con ello fue dar paso a la lengua de Malfoy, que había irrumpido en el interior de su boca. Hermione se entregó a aquel beso, devolviéndolo con suavidad. Era un beso intenso y cargado de la electricidad que acompaña a la pasión. Mientras se besaban en aquel asiento, en aquella Sala, Draco sintió una chispa que recorrió su cuerpo hasta encenderle. Ambos notaban un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos y como el corazón bombeaba a una velocidad vertiginosa. Fue cuando Hermione sintió un hormigueo que se centró en su intimidad cuando se separaron.

Ambos no sabían que decir. Lo habían hecho, sí. Se habían besado y a ambos les había gustado, y _demasiado_. Malfoy pareció palidecer en cuestión de segundos cuando comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza al incidente, y Hermione estaba completamente sonrojada. Sólo ella rompió el silencio:

—Dime, Malfoy, ¿recuerdas aquel día en que nos encontramos bajo el árbol del cerezo? —Preguntó.

—Hace cinco años, antes de empezar en Hogwarts, sí —respondió él sin atreverse a devolverle la mirada.

—Y, ¿qué pensaste aquella vez? —Interpeló ella, deseando conocer la respuesta.

Él posó la vista sobre ella, nuevamente.

—En aquel momento llamaste mi atención, cuando volví a verte pensé: "¿Cómo puede ser una sangresucia tan bonita? — Hermione se ruborizó al escuchar aquello. ¿Le estaría tomando el pelo? —. Pero… —volvió a hablar—. No podía pensar aquello. Así que olvídalo. Olvida esto que acaba de pasar.

Inmediatamente después de decir aquello, apartó a la castaña de encima de él y se levantó para irse. Hermione se quedó sentada pensando en lo rara que se sentía y recordó lo que le dijo McGonagall: _Si dos personas se encuentran, están destinadas a un amor eterno... _Entonces saltó del sillón y se acercó velozmente a Malfoy, hasta retenerle sujetándole de la túnica

—¿Qué pasa, Granger? —Interpeló ásperamente.

Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y dio un suave, cálido y profundo beso. Como si se tratara de uno de despedida, fue un más corto que el anterior, pero igual de sincero, aunque Malfoy no quería reconocerlo.

—¿Podrás olvidarme tú? —Fue lo único que dijo ella, adelantándosele para salir del lugar.

Aquello cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

_¿Qué opináis de esta primera historia? Ya digo que está tendrá continuación, pero más adelante. Tienen que venir antes otras parejas, evidentemente, jiji. En fin, __**me alegraría muchísimo que dejarais vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión. **_

_¡Gracias por tomaros la molestia de leerme!_

_Besos,_

**Vel-**


End file.
